comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of the Swamp Fox
Adventures of the Swamp Fox is published by Grasshopper Studios. Publication Dates Last Volume Current Volume :Swamp Fox: Birth of a Legend: 2004 Next Volume :Adventures of the Swamp Fox Volume 1: Preludes and Legends: Summer 2009 Status Series of graphic novels. Scheduled to begin in 2009. Characters Main Characters * Swamp Fox/Francis Marion - The heroic leader of the patriot militia known as the Bushwhackers. He knows all the swamps of the Santee Valley like the back of his paw. He is a cunning soldier and a seasoned veteran of guerrilla warfare. He is a handsome red fox who chooses his words carefully. He is slow to wrath, but quick to action. He is known as the legendary Swamp Fox to his adversaries, and is respected as an elusive tactician. Marion’s goal is to bring the war in the south to a swift conclusion, while sparing as many lives on both sides as is possible Allies * Mary Videau - The fairest vixen in the Santee Valley. She is also the apple of the Swamp Fox’s eye. She frequently assists him with favors that help enable his missions against the British. Mary hopes to see a swift end to the war and wed her beloved patriot. * Oscar - The Swamp Fox’s best friend and the narrator of his stories. He is a crow who fancies playing the banjo. He is also a faithful soldier in the Swamp Fox’s Bushwhacker unit. Oscar prides himself as a storyteller and happily writes lyrics to balladeer in the heat of battle. * Pete and Hugh Horry - The Swamp Fox’s right and left paw. They help carry out his orders to the Bushwhackers, to enact against the British. The only thing these two lynx like to do more than fighting Red coats is fighting with each other. The Horry Brothers are effective leaders and excellent soldiers. They’re in no hurry to see the war end as they are enjoying their roles as patriots. * Johnny James - The wise and gentle natured sergeant of Swamp Fox’s Bushwhackers. He is a coati with a keen attention to detail. His focus is to disrupt the Red Coat’s progress in the war, but more importantly he seeks to keep his soldiers alive. Enemies * Colonel Banastre Tarleton - The ruthless and crafty leader of the elite Dragoon Cavalry. He will stop at no lengths to crush the colonial rebellion in the south. He is the dreaded nemesis of the Swamp Fox, and is feared by all in the Santee Valley. Tarleton is a masterful strategist and a respected officer in the British Army. * Captain John Ball - The gentlemanly and disciplined leader of the Tory units under Britain’s command. He respects the loyalist soldiers under his command and relies on their knowledge of the Santee Valley. His primary goal is to capture the Swamp Fox and find his legendary head quarters, Snows Island. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things * Santee Valley - The region in South Carolina where most of the Swamp Fox's adventures take place. * Snow's Island - The headquarters of the Swamp Fox and his faithful Bushwhackers. Recent Storylines Swamp Fox: Birth of a Legend This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Past Storylines Collections History Adventures of the Swamp Fox will be a series of graphic novels that will follow Francis Marion’s exploits throughout the Revolutionary War. Many of his actions in the conflict took place between the years 1780-1795. The Swamp Fox used unconventional guerrilla tactics to disrupt enemy supply lines. He was extremely successful in thwarting capture and took full benefit of his knowledge of the swamps of South Carolina to exasperate the British efforts against the continental forces. The reader will follow the Swamp Fox from his meager beginnings as an elusive and cunning soldier to becoming a legendary General in the Continental army. They will meet historical figures such as Nathaniel Greene, Daniel Morgan and General Cornwallis. They will discover the awesome conflict between the British and Continental forces in such epic battles as Charleston, Georgetown and Cowpens. They will follow the Swamp Fox in his ongoing struggle against the British Tories and Tarleton’s Dragoons. This series is a proposed 10 graphic novels long and will cover the personal, patriotic, military and heroic aspects of one of the greatest characters of the War for Independence. Leftover Useful Information Adventures of the Swamp Fox is intended to appeal both in artistic style and storytelling to middle readers (Ages 7-13). Creative Team Jonathan Myers Jonathan is a cartoonist and freelance illustrator. He has done work for Z-Man Games, Bawn Shaunts Design Studio and Barnett Works. He is the creator, writer and character artist for Adventures of the Swamp Fox. Lola Myers Lola is a graduate of Pensacola Christian College and has a Master’s Degree in Commercial Art. She is the editor and a background artist for Adventures of the Swamp Fox. Michael Sturgelewski Michael is a graphic designer and freelance illustrator. He has done work for various companies including Bawn Shaunts Design Studio. He is the letter, layout designer and a background artist for Adventures of the Swamp Fox. Publishing History The series is also loosely based on the independently published graphic novel, Swamp Fox: Birth of a Legend. The events that occur within this story are briefly referred to in the proposed series, and the incidents and designs therein are retconned as to refresh the overall tone of the stories. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates :Adventures of the Swamp Fox Volume 1: Preludes and Legends: Summer 2009 :Adventures of the Swamp Fox Volume 2: Rise of a Legend: Winter 2009 :Adventures of the Swamp Fox Volume 3: Captain Ball's Tories: ??? News & Features External Links * Grasshopper Studios - Publisher's Website. Category:Historical Category:Adventure Category:Furry